


Come Over Here And Make Me

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: (drabbles are fucking impossible afaic), F/M, NEARLY a drabble, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Sometimes Roxanne speaks without thinking. Sometimes this is a good thing.





	Come Over Here And Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by setepenre-set on tumblr. I think this is the last of the little things I have to crosspost. Sorry 'bout all that!

Roxanne’s cheeks tinged pink, but she didn’t regret her spontaneous words. Not with the way it made Megamind sputter and flail and trip over his own cape, not with the way he pressed his hand to his gasping mouth like a scandalized socialite.

She’d been fighting the temptation to say something like that for years now, every time he’d gone on about getting her to scream. Judging by the way the tips of his ears were flaming bright pink and his eyes were glued, now, to her lips, she was beginning to wish she’d been brave enough to say it  _ages_  ago.

Though, honestly, she suspected that she would be the one getting  _him_  to scream in the very, very near future.


End file.
